toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frigg
Frigg(フリッグ, Furiggu) is an Imperial Kur and Animal Partner to the Head Chef of the Hobble Restaurant, Sabrina. While it is considered to be at a young age among it's species, which is the equivalent of an 18 year old, Frigg is shown to be one of the rising powers among her species as she is one of the few descendants with the blood of her ancestor, Leonidas, the current ruler of Area 1 and member of the Eight Kings with a high capture level of 595. Appearance Due to the black-night tone of its scales, it's very easy to point out that Frigg pertains to the almighty race of royal dragons, as the color is a trademark of theirs. Unlike the rest of his race though, Frigg doesn't have the blue markings printed throughout the entirety of his body, something which later is explained that the younger ones don't have those markings. In fact, Sabrina has confirmed that Frigg's marks are hidden up until the point he uses his signature powers. His overall look is typical of a Kur Dragon, the lower part of his body; including the inner tail, belly and legs; has a gray color to it. The dragon's wings look as if they were those of a bat while their inside is gray, being wide enough to cover his entire body like a cocoon, all very fitting for a young kur. Another signature of the Kur is that their scales end up in a sting-like manner at the end of their tail, similar to an arrow-head, Frigg being no exception. Frigg's face is almost oval from a frontal view, his nose being barely visible while his mouth wide open guards a row of completely sharp teeth which he can hide, the sides of his head having four yet-to-develop plates that point backwards. Starting from his head, there is a straight line of sharp spikes that go down to his waist, going in a dual manner as it passes his neck. Notably, Frigg's eyes aren't pure-white empty as he is still a young kur, his pupils being visible and wide while having a beautiful green color to them. Behavior Although many know of the Imperial Kur and its tremendous ferocity along with its aggressive behavior, Frigg shows to not have much of her species volatile nature. As a young hatching who was tortured by the Bishokukai, Frigg was not very trusting towards most humans, even showing hesitation to Sabrina when she rescued her. Although she'd soon start to display signs of trust when both her daughters would visit and play with Frigg, giving her a sense of compassion and love she never felt before. Eventually, that same trust soon extended to her rescuer, who soon chose Frigg as her partner. Growing up, Frigg showed to display the potential dormant inside of her to reach higher levels and soon gained confidence for it as she traveled around with her partner. She also gained a mother-like persona towards both Michelle and Tori, often keeping them out of trouble or even protecting them from anything that might do them harm. With this persona, comes the ferocity of her species, which shows as she immediately has blue marks appear on her body, which is the color marking young Kur's, and attacking anything that threatens those she cares about. History Originally, she was laid in the region of Area 1 in the Gourmet World, though her mother stayed with her until she hatched and imprinted her love to her before leaving the young beast alone. Though right at that moment, the Bishokukai seized the opportunity and captured her. After taking her back to their main base in the Gourmet World, they began experimenting on her to determine how to use her in ways to continue their goal towards reaching GOD. Though their efforts in gaining new information was halted when the IGO invaded to save one of their allies that was captured, resulting in a all-out fight that threatened to destroy the base. Frigg was saved by Sabrina, who had to retreat along with her allies after the retreat was announced. At first, Frigg showed great hostility, growling every time her savior got close to her and even attempted to attack her at times. The first true time Frigg finally saw that Sabrina wasn't like the people who kidnapped her was when she was sick and her savior spent day and night attempting to make the young dragon feel better. After a week, Frigg was healed and soon grew attached. Over the years, she grew and continued to aid her now partner in different ways. Abilities Trivia *This article was approved by the Creator and the two admins: Lee and Bomb. Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Dragon Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Female Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Animal Partner Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Beast